


Of Family, Friends, and Hunting

by Kalzky



Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Epic Friendship, Family, Gen, Team as Family, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalzky/pseuds/Kalzky
Summary: Teamwork is a virtue, a sentiment often expressed. However, when it comes managing territory, hunting down threats to the neighborhood? It looks less like sentiment, and more the opening words to a survival guide.  Step inside the lives of these lost creatures, just doing their best with what they've got, day in, day out. The Hunt calls, and it isn't picky about who answers.





	1. Chapter 1

Of Family, Friends, And Hunting.  
(New World of Darkness)

 

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I don't own jack, the official setting is awesome, you should buy some of the books.

The Wolf.

The alarm blared, as it always did, gratingly, letting no slumber go undisturbed, keeping it's endless-  
I was doing that thing, again, making normal shit into epic sagas. I hit the button to make it shut up, the..noise offending my tired mental state. At least I wasn't sore, gotta look at the sliver linings..even if I did only get two hours of sleep last..night, barely could even call it that. The damn thing was gone though, and it was worth it to put that bastard in the ground. Such thoughts came easy now, and no longer did they make me feel an odd sense of guilt. The morning routine was set, started, and fell into place with grace, even given my zombie like shamble, which was gone quick enough.

 

Breakfast, bacon, cooked till slightly less raw, eggs, cooked hard, and..more bacon, not cooked, sneaked in bites. Damn my changing tastes, made it awkward to cook sometimes. Grumbled talk over the food, sorry about traffic, I'll try to be home sooner, I promise, I'm sorry. It all fell into place now. I wasn't lying, traffic was bad, even if we did cause that. I promised I that I'd try, and I always do try. I...was sorry, even if I was going to do it again, somebody had to keep watch, and nobody else  
could..would step up to the plate.

 

I rushed off to the bus, glad..and aching in my heart to be away from the ones I love. There..there she was, not tired at all, smirking like she knew, which she did, she always knew, that smug bastard. I matched her cocky grin, sitting next to her, speaking in a quiet voice.

 

“Before you start, you did nothing of use last night, you don't get to be smug.”  
Despite the harsh words, there was a smile on my lips, joy in my tone to be with someone I could trust, and talk to, openly.

“I'm sorry, person who swayed around like a mutt till it was time for a chase says what to the one who gathered the intelligence that made it all possible?” Her smug face betrayed nothing, but her tone gave away her delight at a Hunt well done.

“You can't just throw in dog jokes, they have to relate to the action.” Now my tone was as smug as her face.

“Man, you really don't want to feel awake do you?” She sounded just as smug right back as my voice dropped to a mock growl.

“Awake, or torn throat.” She just had a giggle fit, before placing her hand on mine.

Jasmine's magic was always an odd thing, I could feel it in my bones, my blood, but most of all..in my head. It was like a burst of caffeine, a quick power nap, and an electric shock all at once. I stretched out my fingers, reveling in the loss of the mental fog for a second. Then, I snapped back into the moment, a less cocky grin reveling it's self.

“Thanks Jasmine, I really needed that.” Less smugness now, just genuine thanks.

“Yeah, you all need me.” Despite herself, her grin turned soft.

 

We spent the rest of the ride in chatter, discussing our latest victory, our faults, what we fucked up on, and what worked well enough to do again. Quit, sometimes in code, but still, it was fun. Little things like this keep us sharp, kept us alive on our Hunts. It also kept us close, and let us..me see any tension that might need to be addressed. A pack at each others throats was easy prey, and weak hunters. Even beyond the Hunt, she was my friend, and I liked spending time with her.

The bus brakes were loud to my ears, I knew the bus would stop before it did. I stood up, backpack slung over shoulder, looking almost faceless in the mass, force of habit, really. Crowds, swarms were easy to blend into, made things convenient. Still, it wouldn't do to blend in all the time, that would be..unfitting. This was just to practice a bit.

Jasmine, of course, had different classes then me, being fresh into high school. First hour, math, boring, useless. Still, had to keep up decent grades, or parents would worry..stop me from going out as much. Second hour, science, useful, needed to know where to hit things to make them hurt, how bleeding really worked..and it was fun, seeing people's reaction to “gory” scenes. Third hour, English, useful, exciting. I shined as always, as I needed to. Story crafting, lore telling..it was in my blood, in my bones. Fourth hour, music, improvement, fun, useful.

Daisy and I shared a lunch, even if Daisy was called Melissa here. Made sense, helped her keep a slightly lower profile, was still annoying. Still, she was bright as ever, and the brightness leapt into my heart just easy as it grew in hers. My smile was wide, and easy going.  
“You did great out there, Melissa.” She opened her mouth to speak.  
“Remember, speak low, and easy.” Her mouth scrunched up for a second, moving in odd ways for few more, then she spoke.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She was low, and..mostly easy, she was doing good.

“Yeah, you kept the people at bay, kept em distracted.” My grin got even wider, somehow, when I spoke this next bit.  
“I'm sure I can find the money for a new doll, since you did so well.”

She didn't say anything, merely embracing me in a full hug. I felt warm, and fuzzy. She needed to know she did good, and she loved the things. Supporting her like this..just made sense, kept her focused on her goals, kept her an effective hunter..helped out my friend. Even if I did have to sacrifice a little on my latest pet project, it was well worth it for that smile, for that reinforcement, for that little burst of morale, letting every take a breath and apprentice the victory.

My stomach growled, as if it was the great bearer of bad news, the one wh-...again, really, about my stomach? It just needed to eat, later, something..filling, not just tasty. Not that my lunch was either of those things, cheap bread, cheap burnt meat, cheap everything did not satisfy my cravings. Though I would be a little concerned if the lunch ladies started to serve raw meat. Daisy looked slightly concerned, I was spacing out again, dammit, needed to focus, and she was hugging to long, needed to..

“Remember, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, go.” The tone was gentle of course, she was actually being pretty aware.

“Oh, sorry My-My!” She compiled quickly, her tone slightly nervous, but mostly still just riding that wave of excitement.

“You are fine, you are doing better and better!” Then the bell sounded, much to my annoyance  
Quick exchange of goodbyes, and I was off to shop class. A smile broke out, the teacher was lax, there was few kids in here..perfect for what I was going to be doing. I slung my backpack down on the ground, placing the things it contained within on my rather large workspace. Things to crave, things to decorate, things to build..and one thing, the thing it was all for. Already, the hilt of the knife looked unusual, carved with an ancient language, still spoken today..if not by human, or at least, normal humans. Lies, false attacks, all spelled in tiny, almost too tiny to be read markings, just as “He-Who-Strikes-From-Dark” would like it. Pompous name, surprisingly decent..thing for being made of lies.

What I was making was to be his home, and my first attempt at a..fetish. Such a dumb name, for such a..weighty thing. Binding a spirit to an object, to make it do..something. Apparently, most didn't even ask, which was a dick move..at least in my opinion. I had already asked, already made sure this was something that benefited both of us. So, I would make him the most pleasing home I could. Which meant the blade it's self also needed to be craved, etched.

That went well, hands sure and steady, practice turning into results. Not once did the teacher think to look at me, just as I hoped. He was weak, soft..he was just bored with his job, tired of watching kids just trying to get easy grades. Still, convenient for me. I had cleaned up well before the bell rang, ready and waiting when the sound pounded at my ears.

Then, of course, there was art. It was..fun, yeah. Not as fun as music, not as useful for me. Still, it distracted me enough, let my mind wander, still a bit drunk on our..my latest victory. That murderous scumbag, being jerked around by a murderous scumbag spirit...perfect. Sweet, sweet success, a prey that was Hunted so well, gave enough fight to be interesting, and nobody got hurt..badly. It was great, and I wish it could be the norm, but..life wasn't like that, life wouldn't be interesting tale if it was like that. My musings were almost strong enough to shroud me from the bell..almost.

 

Finally, PE..it was useful, not fun. I couldn't really push myself, not in such a..safe environment. Still, helped give me time to keep in shape, if not as..vigorously as my normal routine for this kind of thing. Still, it was nice, got some energy out, but I was still grinning when it was time to go. Today at the neighborhood watch group..we were celebrating. We had an interview with the police chief, really just an over gloried award ceremony, but damn did it feel good.

Plus, pizza. Pizza was always great. With a bonce in my step, I entered our little meeting place, indulging myself as I felt my sense of smell..shift, oh so sharper. Yeah, they remembered all the toppings. Back to normal it went, out went the plates as more people filled in. Soon enough, we all heard the so-proud-of-you-speech- from James, I mostly tuned it out.

Then there was food in my belly, taste in my mouth, and conversation on my lips, so carefree, so..secure with these people. They were my pack, even if some of them didn't really understand that. It was good, all was right. Slowly, most people trickled out, leaving just..the ones who did. Mary, so jovial, having a thumb wresting contest with Daisy. Jasmine and James having a lively debate over the merits of a representative republic. Bob..standing in a corner, yet even he was smiling gently. Me?  
I was eating some of the raw meat so lovingly provided, filling that aching in my stomach.

Still, the moment couldn't last forever, we all knew it. Bob, as always, was the first to business.  
“Did you get any scum showing up on the radar, James?” Even Bob's angry tone carried a note of regret at the ceasing of the party. James nodded carefully.

“Yeah, I did, looks to be a real big one, police haven't released the press report, 15 dead, some suicides, some murders, looks to be some kind of cult activity,” Jasmine spoke first.

“Did you get pictures, I need to know what kind of cult we are doing with..weather or no they are normal dangerous, or our kind.” James got a nod in before I spoke.  
“Did you get enough blood to..” James had a quick retort.

“Maybe, still working on separating it enough to tell.” I nodded as Daisy spoke, sounded determined.  
“I can talk with the police.” We all nodded, as Mary said her piece.

“I hope this cult is ready, cause they really messed up, doing something like this on our turf.” One final nod from me.

“Get the rite materials, it's time to call a Hunt.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Wolf.

It was a quick, efficient thing, the way we all moved once that declaration was imbedded in our minds. My blood already started to race, thoughts sharpening, taking on a new focus as I exhaled, breath warm in my throat. Another tug, another beat of my heart, and even that breath took on a new focus. Starting to taste for all the world like vibrant song and word as my soul stretched it's self in that ever so familiar way. I felt natural, I felt right in this moment.

The other might not have had the same urges in them, but even they could feel the Hunt in their blood, gathering quickly the materials. Soon, we had everything in place, the idol to be torn down, the pain, the knife, the pin, the bowl. The pin was passed among them, each pricking themselves, bleeding into the bowl, just a bit. Mary's wound was gone quickly, the others were not so fortunate. I sliced my palm over the bowl, offering the most lifeblood of us all, as it needed to be. As soon as that happened, my wound started to scab over, violently, quickly, as they always did.

The paint was mixed in, just enough for it to be thick enough. With that, I changed, quickly, the flesh crawling, the bone snapping feeling almost welcome as my shape broadened, nails sharping into small claws, teeth growing into weapons, clothes straining slightly, but not breaking. I dipped one claw into the mixture, starting with Daisy, writing the glyphs in that ancient language still spoken today, repeating those same words, that same meaning.  
Pack.  
Hunter.  
Kin.  
Uratha.  
My voice was deep and true once I finished, a command carrying on my lips.  
“Hunt, destroy.” The command was followed, all of my pack enacting it upon the idol, a small shadowy figure made of paper, tore apart quickly, the others acting as one. The rite was finished, and for a moment, they seemed caught up in the mock savagery, teeth bared, faces set in rage.

Then that moment was over, and they just seemed focused, carrying themselves with purpose..seeming more whole, more right..to my eyes at least. Thoughts of doubt were strangled, and I spoke again, voice all business at this point.

“James, Jasmine, start with local news reports, anything that can be pulled from the web, I expect a report by the end of tomorrow.” They both quickly nodded, walking in that same efficient, dutful manner that just felt right to me.

“Bob, Daisy, you two go to the police station, if Daisy can't get enough info out of someone, it's up to Bob to steal police reports, anything that might give us an edge, understood?” Their voices were near perfectly in sync when they answered yes, walking away quickly.

“That means it's up to you and me to actually scope out the scene, we do it once nightfall hits, are you Hungry?” Mary just nodded, fists already balling, my hands responding in kind. This..this was right, to do. She could heal, she was tough, she needed to keep her edge. She was strong, she needed to stay that way..so there was no hesitation as I lunged froward, fist missing his face, but a quick kick hitting her knee.

She didn't buckle, not like someone should have. She moved, she striked, a moment and my torso was hit instead of anything more vital. There was a taste of stone, for a moment, a rumbling as she felt so much..more, in the span of a few seconds. My torso bloomed in pain, breathing coming in labored..my ribs were bruised..for the moment, already feeling the pain ebb away as the busing reduced under my shirt.

My feet were still dancing around, stillness meat more hits, stillness meant death in a real fight. A jab, just to test her foot work, my arm pushed aside quickly, her blow evaded with the same ease. Needed to be..quicker. The second jab looked much worse, it was just a faint, and Mary didn't deal with those well. She brushed it off again..and I slammed my other fist into her nose, to a crunch. I stood, hand bloody..and I relaxed as I watched her skin become rock for a moment, watched what apparently, the herd couldn't. It was over, and she was fine. My ribs had already healed up and..smiles, from both of us. I could see the hunger in her eyes, and I knew how useful it would be.

Then I wiped the blood off her face, further running my shirt. My smile was still in place as I spoke again, my words downright cheerful.  
“You are getting better at deflecting blows, good, work on responding to faints, people are going to trick you, even in the middle of a fight.” Mary nodded, seeming just as happy as I was.

“It's..bull, though, fighting is somewhere where it should be just strength aganist strength, tricks like that..it taints the whole thing.” She sounded cheerful, if a little irritated, feet

“I know, I know, but people are going to pull bull, so you have to ready so all us can fight with trust in you.” My words were weighty now, trying to instill the lesson. Mary exhaled, sighing a bit.

“Yeah, I got it, still..that was a nice fight, you aren't so bad yourself.” Her grin turned cheeky, and the irritation was gone, my words worked. I just chuckled, heading towards one of the back closets were we kept spare clothes..and hid the more suspicious ones, sometimes. My shirt joined that pile, btween two old drawers, well out of sight, and I replaced it with a loon sleeved top, shutting the door, and turning back to Mary, my words faux innocent.  
“You want to finish off the pizza while we wait?” The bouncy nods were a sight to behold, and she practically zoomed off, grinning..like the kid she was not, the kid she wasn't. Out off sight, I frowned slightly, shifted my weight, and followed her to the food.

The first few minutes, we just ate, polishing off all the left overs. First, the boring conversation topics, had to make sure of a few things, and it was going to be rather..boring, so it was best to just get them out of the way.

“Did you get that history grade up?” My tone wasn't angry, or harsh, just a slight amount of kindness..a bit of softness.

“Yeah, I did, still..it's all so useless, who cares what dead old people did?” I paused for a moment, already crafting a response. I needed to do this well...needed to.

“Those are people, and people have patterns.” “The stories they tell, the stories you read, they show these patters, and they are universal.” “The history you learn can be applied to the next Hunt..or even this one, understand?” Mary's nod was more reluctant they I had hoped.

“Yeah..I guess. She sounded a bit tired, so I switched subjects quickly.

“So, how strong do you think the prey will be this time?” Her face lit up, and it quickly spread to me.

“Well..the social ones, the group ones like this tend to not put up as much of a fight..but you know, those patterns don't always hold true so we could get a really strong one!” Already she was ready, fists clenched slightly, skin slightly flush as her heart beat to the rhymer of the Hunt.

“Yeah, I hope it's like the last guy, something we can all really cut loose on, whoever drove the people in our Territory to this..they deserve it.” My words were an odd mix, solemn and almost..devout, but there was joy in there, this is when my blood raced, what I was built for.  
Mary quickly made her agreement clear, and already the minutes were ticking by slowly. Needed something to talk about, to do..Mary could help with my project, she liked working with tools, if only to build better things to break.

“Hey, Mary, want to help me finally finish that damn knife?” Mary chuckled slightly, drawing that slightest bit of amusement from my frustration, but was quick to speak.

“Yeah, of course Milo.” I nodded, got the stuff out, and went to work. This time, I was just showing her the symbols to etch, drawing each on paper. She would crave into the blade with a nail, her work rather nice given the..tools she was working with. The minutes ticked by a little faster, and it was dark outside quickly enough.

We both needed no words as we packed up, the air tense with excitement. My flesh crawled again, leaving me shorter, more..humane. We headed out, leaving the school behind, heading towards the location already in a text message to both of our phones. We weren't jogging, running, just walking quickly. We weren't trying to draw attention, and our destination wasn't going to move.

No words were exchanged for the trip, none were needed. Just the pattern of steps, never a missed beat. Soon enough, I began to smell the rather familiar stench of blood, just outside where we going to be. All of my senses shifted, if not my flesh. Blood, heartbeats inside..bleach.

“Multiple people inside, blood is still there, there's cleaning fluid spilled..or their trying to clean up something. The police already went through here, it's our prey in all likelihood.” Mary had a short nod, fists balled as I bulked back up. We calmly entered inside the little warehouse, swinging the door ajar, making no effort to be silent. The door creaked, a gun was pulled by the man who wasn't cleaning in the group no fully clear to my senses..and I smiled, already jerking out of the way before his finger tightened.  
Screams entered my ears, Mary was already working on the others. The bullet fired, missing me as my brought my shoulder to the man's torso as his eyes widened. He was on the ground, a pair of stomps, a pair of snaps, and he wouldn't be getting up for a while. I turned my attention to the rest of the group, trained eyes already zooming in on one person about to hit Mary, her eyes turned away. My feet carried me to him, and dug my nails into his throat, tearing whatever flesh I could out of his body. There was a wet gurgling sound as he fell to the ground, gasping his last few breaths.

Mary finished up with the last one, his spine turning to dust in her hands. Another smile, crafted to be unsettling as I turned to the one who was helpless on the ground..already pointing a gun at his head, my legs moving in a burst of speed..not quickly enough as the gunshot rang out.

“Godammit!” Anger rose in my tone, ringing. Still, a breath, what did we learn...they are loyal, fanatically so, dying rather then being in enemy hands. Fuck, should of seen that coming, still, we took care of some of them, that was always good to thin our prey out before taking care of all of them. We had to go, and I already knew this place was cramped enough to leave via Mary's..lair.  
“Mary, we have to go, open up a door, we can't risk being seen like this in public.”  
Another nod, turning towards the open door that I closed. Mary opened it again..leading to a red sky. We both took a breath before diving in.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wolf.

The door shut, and first, always the first thing, was the pounding in my ears, in my chest, all over my body. The feeling like my legs should have been slipping, falling, but were held steady by some force. Then the rust, the decay hits my tongue, tasting much worse then any actual rotting city block. Finally, my eyes adjust, and I'm in the city that was in Mary, red skies, blown out buildings, shattered glass just away from my feet, always just a little too far away to do me any harm. Then Mary herself..the rock, asphalt, metal composing her..body, twisting, flowing as she towered over me, the queen of this kingdom of ruin.

She took a step, the pounding in tune with her stride now, and I just followed, eager to get rid of my bloodstained clothes, and honestly, as always, a little awestruck by the view. We strode towards one of the bigger buildings, surprisingly intact considering the state of this..place, and Mary opened the door to it, another sudden change to our surroundings. It was darker here, enclosed, the sharp objects embedded in the long, maze like hallway we were in, retracting around my form. This time, we just needed to turn back to that door..Mary's stone like fist opening it, and we were out as my senses shifted, Mary once more in the form of a girl.

The air carried waves the scent of Pain, meanwhile my ears pricked with the sound of Death. It just..felt like what we did here, the reflection of our deeds in the physical world, the twisting space not nearly as big as it was in the other world. There was a few wary looking spirits, none that were overly familiar, and none that were prey..for the moment. I growled at one, spooking it from a heartlike fruit sprouting from the ground, consuming it for myself, the taste of the murder essence sweet on my tongue. Mary looked at me slightly annoyed, making a carry on hand motion, before grasping one of my hands. With that I pushed, the membrane like feeling around me popping into my head for a second, then it was over, and I was in nothing more then an abandoned house, repurposed to be a resupply zone..and a way to hide things.

Teeth clenched in frustration, I was already moving as I changed in an instant, quickly peeling of my shirt, checking my jeans to see if they were stained..nope, luckily. Another moment, and I had a top on, Mary changing as well, our bloody clothes hidden, the dust forming a bit too quickly to be natural. Guess one of those spirits liked me...that needed to be looked into later. I sighed, the weight of my failure weighing on my mind, banished with a shake. I just hope the others were more successful.

The Witch

That man was addicted to drugs, and was stealing from his family to get them. The woman a couple rows back, she cheated on her husband because they got into argument. The little boy eating with his parents, well he stole a candy bar a few days ago..he was the most guilty. A smile played on my face, vice..weakness, always useful, always evident, always needing to be seen.

But right now, right now I had a job, they needed me. James had a contact, and I was tagging along, not in full view, just out of view, hearing everything..scanning everything. The voices went back and forth, mostly just junk info, James and I would sort it out as soon as this was done, my insight with his connections a rather potent boon. Let Bob skulk, let Daisy sweeten people's heart, let Daisy and our Fearless Leader smash skulls in..this is where I could the most good. Still..combat was exciting, once all the info had provided the edge, once the chase had worn them down..it was fun, fun to take out our..”prey.”

I wondered, if I was the only one who noticed what we did, really. We hunted beings down, sure, for a good cause, but we all had blood on our hands. Milo..he needed this, his mind is..scary, in how focused it always is, when it comes to our..pack. He wasn't human, we all weren't, but Milo..Milo wasn't humane, sometimes. Still, I'd lay down my life for him, and he'd do the same in a second, so..it was worth the hunts..hopefully. The others, James..he was hard to pin, he changed roles in a second, still figuring him out. Bob has too many scars to bear, so he made the scars into something scary, something strong to keep people at a distance..he's thankful, in the end, to be around people who can take that “strength.” Daisy was a child, in heart, in mind sometimes, but a child with dealt with adult problems, who had to, if she wanted to become human, like she claims she can do..like she can do. Mary's mind is split in twain, and she doesn't struggle with it at all. She is a girl who likes dolls, and she is a the rampaging giant that brought ruin to those who stood in her way. She's so..unconflicted, refreshing really.

We were a family, we were a neighborhood watch group, we were a vicious gang. Yet..yet..we dealt with issues no one else did. We made our neighborhood a better place, even if we had to step over bodies to do it. We were still right, at the moment, but I had to watch, as I always did. Someone had to keep an eye on the watchman.

James was done, and that meant no more idle musing. He walked off, exiting just the same exit we planned, and I finished up my sandwich. I throw it away after half a minute, and exited at a different  
door, heading towards the school again.

The Dream

Bob's eyes swept over the police station for the hundredth time, and Daisy hadn't even started yet. His sharp senses pick up..the exact same thing as the last time, his battle ready mind running through the exact same combat situation. He was..bored, as he leaned in a dark corner, no eyes really resting on him. He could have stolen the files by now, but no, they had to try it this way..it wasn't worth a fight. They were his friends, his family, even if they acted rather like idiots. Still, it wasn't huge, he could steal if things went south, and Daisy got a chance to talk things out with someone, always..nice to see. She had just started in fact, the policeman already coming under her sway. Bob smirked, that was easy.

She hardly did much more then twirl her hair, and the man was spilling his guts, such useful info, the fact that what she did made him forgetful as well..well, it didn't hurt things. An easy job, even if he itched to taste his deft feet. Daisy was already walking towards him though, with a huge smile, so he didn't get that chance. With a sigh on his part, and a giggle on her's, they headed back to headquarters.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wolf. 

 

My foul temper has eased by the time I was back, failures happened, they were manageable. What did I do right, Mary was unscratched, I had taken down prey quickly, and we learned how fanatical these cultists were. That meant we couldn't afford to let most of them live, they..they weren't themselves anymore. Maybe a few of them can be saved from the hunt. Maybe.

 

As it were, Mary and I were just working on the knife in the dark, the keys to the school oh so lovingly provided as a respected member of the neighborhood watch club. It was..peaceful here, it felt like home. I could almost taste the essence in the air, but I didn't drink. I didn't need to drink, I was mostly filled, and Jasmine still had need of some of the stuff, her endless curiosity ever useful when it led to her discovering new magical knowledge.

 

I didn't quite..get how her tricks worked, her way is a way of understanding fundamental truths, and using those truths to do amazing things. Her magic was wide in scope, but sometimes, it took time, and she was a frail as any other member of the herd when she was surprised. My..magic, if it could be called that, was born of pain and deeds. Craved into my soul and flesh, it was always so..personal, Jasmine knew things, I felt things, and we both did things, one half born from blood and bone, the other half born from understanding and truth.

 

Damned if I understand what she did, but I'm sure as well glad she can do it. I wonder how she saw my magic, did she think about it in her down time? She was the Witch-Of-Minds, the figure who showed the way, and the reasons why people didn't take the way. I was the Hunter-Who-Tore, the figure who managed, breathed, and lived the hunt. We were an..odd story, but one worth telling.

 

There were other figures in our tale, The-Shadow-That-Escaped, Bob, he lived in the dark thrust upon hm. He knew stories like I knew the hunt, but he wanted a different tale for his life. He was the one who thrust himself upon a role, but he didn't understand it, not it at first. He grew, and with it, became a true hunter. The-One-Who-Fell, James, he lived a life of alien propose, but grew to live beyond it, and the machine god who made him. He weaved tales of people, of connections. The-Giant-That-Brought-Ruin, she..had a legend, a narrative. She was the beast that destroyed, the fear of everything crumbling. Yet she was a girl, with a fondness for dolls. She didn't have any trouble combing the two tales, and that was worthy of respect. Finally, The-Creation-On-A-Journey, Daisy, the bright one. She was imperfect, a flawed creation..that brought a smile to all of us, kept us happy in dark days. She believed, with all her heart, that if she just understood, she could become human. She was the one who could befriend, weasel anyone into just..talking.

 

Such odd figures to weaving the narrative of a pack that slew prey, but our hunt was diverse. The prey could adept to one, two methods, but we could bring many more. Our diversity, our strength, would one day write a story worthy of legend. This, I believed with all my heart.

 

“Hey, Milo, you spaced out again man!”

Dammit, I really need to stop doing that. I looked down, hands working on muscle memory. I smile, amused while Mary chuckled.

 

“At least you kept working, somehow.”

The moment was lighthearted, but I still ached to be out, doing something to help track down our prey. The moment, however, was killed when the rest of the group entered, Jasmine's smug grin, Bob's lessened scowl, Daisy's smile, all of it telling me they had been more successful. A nod from me, and Jasmine strode confidently forward.

 

“Best guess, from all our sources, a bit of cross referencing, and my good old fashioned skills..we are dealing with a vampire who really needs to learn some subtlety.”

Bob nodded with Jasmine, having his own things to say.

 

“Yeah, police found a little book, all about how the blood of their god was the one true way to salvation..”

More nods, all together. We had never hunter a vampire before, just had a few run ins with their kind, mostly territory negotiations. Weak to the sun, and fire, bullets, claws, they wouldn't as well. Still, they tended to be manageable once you got past their pawns...or so we've heard.

 

“Jasmine, get to work on your watching spell, James, Mary, get to work on some Molotov cocktails in the bug out house, lemon one, Bob, me and you will be tracking down whoever Jasmine can see, bring them to same bug out zone for some interrogation, Jasmine, you are up for making sure he's telling the truth then.”

They all took orders with nods, looks of will, and a smirk on Jasmine's face. They were good, they were focused.

 

“But first, let's head home guys, it's late, and we need rest.”

Relived sighs now, James already fishing out car keys. Jasmine was the one with front seat privileges, she had won that damned rock paper scissors game, never again with her. We walked, we stuff our selves in the car. Mary was practically already nodded off when dropped her, Bob, and Jasmine off at their big foster house. Bob was carrying her, a gentle smile on his face. Then it was my turn, dropping me off rather close to my house, but not quite at it, a quick walk, and I would seem like I was the one who had walked all the way home, doing..whatever they thought I did. The car drove away, not as blurry as they used to be to my sharp vision.

 

I walked, jogged a bit, not tired at all when I unlocked the door. Tired, worried eyes, half cold dinner, how were you, what were you doing, all the same, all routine. My heart was closed off, now, I had a hunt to do, a pack to manage. My family was off to the side, had to be, needed to..

 

I collapsed on my bed, closing my eyes, my heart not even having the good will to be sad. My eyes closed shut, my vision getting darker, and darker, and..I was in a forest, it smelled of moonlight. She was there, Her form as always, close, so maddeningly close, but I couldn't touch it. She watched to show me something, but what, always the..eyes, smoke, hunger, blackness, so much hunger, yellow, glinting, everything was dark, run, fight, tear, have to get it out of them, tear, bite, te..

I woke up, sweating, panting, and knowing it wasn't a vampire in my heart. I reached into my nightstand, grappling a pencil tightly, tearing the book free.

 

“Forest, Moon-Women, same as normal, what happ wh there was darkness, envolping the forset, the eyes, there was eyes glinting in the dark, yellow, that was the yellow, but so much hunger, it was inside something, had to get it out, had to tear it out, teeth, I felt my teeth itch, needed to tear it with teeth, it was so hungry, it was evil, it was hungry, what was-”

The pencil broke. That was enough writing. I needed to tell the others, my knowing-dreams were always so..terrifying.

The Wolf. 

The breakfast that morning was quick, shoveling cereal down. Another bad dream, did you write it down, are you okay dear, all unimportant. I rushed out of the door, backpack on with one strap. It was a measured sprint to the school, making sure to call a meeting with the others, had to, had to make sure they knew.

One step, thud, two step, thud, the rhythm calming. My hear pounded, and I was at peace, for a moment. The moment was gone, the fear leaving with it. I wasn't at peace, but I wasn't panicking, which was good enough for the moment. I'd curse these dreams, but they were too useful to be angry at.

The school was in my vision, the key entered the hole, and the door was open. I slowed down, now. Thud, thud, open another door to the meeting place, letting the peace wash over me. I drank greedily now, feeling the ache in my belly mend, filling ever so full. It was a waiting game now. Thankfully, we did have a punching bag here. Thud thud, my unprotected hands busing, healing, bruising, healing. A little blood, but that scabbed over too quickly to even be noticed, really. The ache, both of my veins bursting, and of my veins knitting back together, was deep, drilling into my nerves. I had to keep going, dealing with pain was a skill I would need for the rest of my life.

The sound of the door opening interrupted my mediation on pain, the rest of the group filling in. Me and Jasmine locked eyes as I dug around in the my bag, digging out the little book, turning it to the most recent page. Her eyes scanned it, frustration blooming.  
“Damnit Milo, couldn't..dammit, I'll try and find something, James, with me.”  
She turned and began to move towards a computer, James standing behind her as her fingers flitted about on the keyboard, eyes resolute. I turned to the ones who were left.

“Change of plans, we wait till Jasmine finds some scraps of info, then we track down anyone related to it, then we practice how to kill it..once that's over, we strike against whatever the hell this thing is.” Nods all around, Jasmine still working hard on the computer. One moment, two, steching on until she closed her computer.

“Alright, so, old vampire folklore had them be described as demon possessed corpses, tearing into flesh just as often as drinking blood..sometimes just stealing breath. My closest guess is that we are doing with something like that, MO fits, the yellow eyes, it all ties together...the problem is, there's a half a fucking dozen weaknesses on just this site alone, and it's one that's been pretty trusty in the past..though the eyes are the key, they show up in light, even when the thing is trying to hide. Overall, some kind of weird death spirit, probably why your teeth itched, you can flay spirit flesh with ease.”  
Relived sighs, we could deal with some kind of weird death spirit..I had someone to go to over this. A steadying breath, and I was ready.  
“I'm going to call a meeting with W, she still owes me a few favors.” I could see the slight anger, fear, worry. They didn't like her, but she..she was useful. Nods, more, and I split from the group, sending a quick text, waiting for the replay, and moving with purpose.

I walked, I needed to walk, ducking through alleyways, till I saw the place. Just a rundown shack, but it was a border, where my territory ended, and hers began. She was there, a grown women, a kind smile, a scared body showing those she killed for those who knew how to read it.

“Milo, a pleasure! I hope good health and good prey have found you.”  
Her voice, was free, so happy, hers was a subtle poison. I found my voice rising in my throat, the sweetness of song dancing on my tongue.  
“Yes, I have found good prey, and my health is in shape as well, Shepard. That is why I wish to speak with you, you are a fine hunter in good graces with a court I must ask a favor from.”  
Her smile just got wider, her hand lightly brushing my shoulder.  
“Milo, Milo, you don't have to butter me up, I'm glad to assist one of your wisdom, even if you keep those damnable brands on your soul.”  
I sighed, she was always so warm, so open, so trustworthy.

“I need them, they help me on my hunts.”  
She shook her head gently, making a tut-tut noise, still pressing her scared arm lightly against my shoulder.  
“Milo, you are a strong hunter who understands your place, the moon bitch offers nothing you cannot find among true allies.”  
She hated Luna, the one who brought me dreams..the one who made me like this with her gaze. It was why I couldn't trust her, but she trusted me, it was all so..complex. Another heartbeat, another moment, and I spoke.

“That's not why I'm here, Shepard.”  
She chuckled, warm smile intact.

“Of course, you are a good hunter, always focused on your prey. Come, let us eat, talk.”  
She ushered me into the run down building, the interior smelling delightful, blood, meat surging into my nose. Another step, and I saw a freshly slaughtered calf, as her flesh buckled in an instant, a black wolf standing over the corpse, waiting for me. My flesh warped, bones twisted as I joined her, digging into the corpse. This moment was clean of guilt, doubt, just hunger, meat, and food. Soon enough, my belly was full, and I was chewing on naught but bone. Bone twisting again, I stood on two legs once more.

“Thank you for the meal.”  
My words were plain, and thankful, feeling less gaurdened, for a moment.

“It's fine Milo, you don't get enough fresh meat anyway, I'm glad to pitch in. Now, what do you need my help with, dear?”  
For a brief second, I was angry, but I smothered it quickly. Then a I spoke, deep, and true.

“I have a cult on my Territory, and I need the words of you fervor and faith spirits, I need their knowledge.”  
She just nodded, still as warm as before.

“Of course, consider it done. I will make sure to send one of my brood over to rely the message.”  
That was easy, but things always seemed easy with her, I needed time to..I could deal, it was a victory.

“Thank you Shepherds-Those-That-Trust, may your prey be plentiful, and your territory healthy.”  
That was spoken in a deep, old language, hellish on this form's vocal cords.

“May you hunt under moonless skies, Milo, and may your prey quake upon hearing your name.”  
I nodded, and I left, hoping to get rid of my heavy heart soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine's..spell was working, or at least she claimed. Then again, she has not given me reason to doubt her before, but still, failure happened. Plans would need to adjusted, and someone had to take care of the human element..or inhuman element. My face was calm, and I was scared. The unknown always brought fear, but fear was a virus, and getting my..wards, my pack sick would reflect poorly on me.

 

So I was calm, walking to my car, a pleasant jaunt. One foot in front of the other, I slipped my hand over the handle, and opened the door. Twist the key, place hands on steering wheel, and I was off in that gentle purr. It was a nice ritual, and the drive passed by, not in a blur, but sights that I could rely on. It was five minutes before the meeting should have happened...she was already here, lovely. My face was pleasant, my mood was not.

 

The door opened, she had a crooked grin over those burning red eyes of hers.

“Hey man, good to see ya, keeping up that good fight, yah?”

A smile, rough, like hers, and I responded.

 

“Of course, but you know why I'm here.”

Crisp, smooth, effective, just how a voice should be.

 

“Yeah, you got a fucking owl on your turf man, sucks to be you!”

Her laugh was grating to my ears, not that it showed.

 

“Did you prepare the info?”

Straight the point, she liked that. She shoved a USB into my hands, freezing cold to the touch.

 

“Of course man!”

I gave her the money, and left quickly, she was irritating, and possibly damaging, to be around.

 

Turn the key, place hands on the steering wheel, listen to it purr.

 

The Witch

 

Tap tap, drip drip. A newton's cradle, a bowl pouring into a bowl, patterns in patterns. Artfully arranged mirrors, reflecting in on themselves. Tap tap, drip drip. A drop of blood in the bowl, from the crime scene. Tap tap, drip drip. A scrap of paper, runes written in Truth, shadow, yellow, hunger, it's reflection across the mirror network. Tap tap, drip drip. The newton's cradle was dusted with wormwood. Drip drip, tap tap. I took a deep breath, exhaled, and turned off the light, closing my eyes in the dark. Knowledge glinted in the dark, my soul wrapping around the room, and it hungered for vice to see. Drip drip, tap tap. There was the yellow, first, glinting. Milo..he was right about the hunger, as muted as it was through this connection. Then locations, connections...safe houses, people we could find, patterns in patterns. Drip drip, tap tap. I opened my eyes with a smile. I turned the light back on, a sudden sting from the adjustment. The fact that I quickly had to text on my rather bright phone screen.

 

“Got info, meet ASAP.”

There was a click, and I waited.

 

The Wolf

 

My phone buzzed, I checked it, and grinned. Guess this would be a quick hunt after all...no, couldn't get cocky, I didn't know how this story would end. A step, and a crunch of some glass, this wasn't the nicest neighborhood. Still, I was tall, built, and the stubble on my chin made me look older then I actually was. My feet moved quicker, now, a jog. My heart beat, and my blood pumped, already ready to end this hunt tomorrow..Monday, no school. Perfect, even if a planning day seemed a little odd for the start of the week. The sun had set, it was already starting to get dark. Thankfully, the school was in sight, and once I could touch the door, I twisted the key in the slot, moving into the building with haste.

 

The halls passed in a blur, and soon enough, I was there..and the rest were too. James was saying something, his words blurred through the door, and he had stopped by the time I had opened the door. Quickly, eyes were on me, and Jasmine spoke.

 

“Alright, new info, not a death spirit, some kind of hungry owl..thing, hates vampires, and sees the living as toys, really, almost damn near immune to everything, cept for it's little specialized weaknesses..that very from owl to owl. The only thing universal is fire and sunlight, but you should be able to bite it, just like the dream, given how..magical your bite is.”

Straight to the point, good. I nodded, looking down at the table. A warehouse was drawn, crudely drawn, little stick figures circulated outside it, and it's layout labeled. James moved now, pointing.

 

“Jasmine got the details of a big meeting that's happening tomorrow, at midnight. Guards will be posted here, here, and here, armed with automatic firearms. Inside the building, there will be people with shotguns here, and here. The rest have melee armaments, and the owl will be speaking in the back of the building.” He pointed at me, before continuing. “Bob will take care of the outside guards, you and Mary will be the vanguard, straight through the front. Jasmine and I will enter through a window here, and will be playing defense for her while she makes sure most of the bullets miss you two. Milo, you focus on the owl itself, make sure it doesn't escape, Mary, you take care of the mortals. Understood?”

 

There was nods all around. Good, they understood, very good. Now we just needed to rest. Already, James was walking, ready to take us to our beds. The car trip was a blur, our minds elsewhere. I didn't even offer excuses when I got home late that time, my mom giving me a wide breath. She thought, she..thought I was still shaken up..that what happened that night changed me. It..did, my First Change was more then she ever needed to find out, but it was a useful excuse. I woke up covered in blood, and my odd behavior is fine as long as I talk to my school counselor, as long as my club keeps an eye out for me. The swirl of thoughts were banished as my head hit the pillow, and rest overtook me. There was no dreams this night.


	6. Chapter 6

The Wolf

I rose early, tasting blood in my mouth. I must have clenched my jaw, I was tense. Still, it was useful, such nervous energy, the hunt was closing soon, if things went to plan. My blood was already racing, my bones tingling as if already changing. Still, I had to be patient, going off half-cocked, unprepared, such sloppiness..it would be foolish, a satirical note to this glorious battle ballad. It was still somewhat dark out, early, perfect. A quickly scrawled note loves yous, be back laters, routine, they expected...I needed to be elsewhere.

The cold was bracing, refreshing in its numbing tingle. I didn’t wear gloves, or a jacket, just gritting through the discomfort that came with the cold. The pain was welcome, it had to be, given how often I had to deal with it. The others might be able to get away with a few bruises, but Mary and I, we had to be in the forefront, taking blows and giving them back. We were made of stern stuff, and we had to leverage that, refine it.

Thoughts swirled, all focused to a razor edge on the hunt, on my pack. I wasn’t headed to the school, no, we needed to be somewhere else for this. One of our bug out places, it also was where we kept some of our more..deadly equipment. Well, not on the flesh side, but in the spirit side, that world of concepts that was so achingly familiar. The rest didn’t seem to share in it, they weren’t of it. Still, they understood it’s usefulness, so I could cope with some shivers. A quick text, I was always the first one up, and it was set. Soon we would be gathered, soon we could practice, soon we would hunt.

The streets got more tangled, now, practicality maze-like. Still, this was my turf, my territory, and I knew it’s nooks and crannies intimately. Duck into this alleyway, mind the ground, my shoes might be sturdy, but they weren’t invincible, open the doorway, wait. My flesh was already crawling, itching, twisting, the hunt had me on edge. Still, I had to keep it under wraps, or I wouldn’t be a very effective predator. There was a time for changing, and it was not now.

The rest filed in, Jasmine, James, Mary. Bob was..a rustle, in the corner, almost undetectable. He stepped forward from the shadows. I almost snarled but kept in my chest. His disappearing games wasn’t something I was very fond of when it came to using them on our pack. Still, I walked forward, the walls between the two sides were thin here, gushing essence on the other side. Such a useful thing to control, and I was proud of my pack for being strong enough to hold onto it. First was James, a held hand, a push, and he was on the other side as I returned. Then Jasmine, Bob, the same process. Then Mary, ever so annoyed at not getting to open it herself. Her way was..unnatural, it disturbed the Loci, and she needed to learn patience, thus, she was last.

All of us were on the other side now, and I soaked up the feel of the place. Secrecy, paranoia, stealth. It made my bones crawl, but it was useful. The others looked at ill ease, ever so slight ticks showing through. Mary’s fist slightly tense, Bob’s eyes twitching towards the pocket with his favored knife, James..James had his eyes on the others just a bit more than usual, and he was calmer than normal. Jasmine looked bored, too bored, not excited enough at the possibilities near her. I broke the silence quickly enough, clearing my throat.

“Daisy is taking care of club duties, she won’t be a participant in the assault. That said, the plan is as follows. Bob will be taking care of the outside guards, while James and Jasmine enter through the roof. They will set up on the top floor, providing assistance to Mary and I's vanguard assault. Mary and I will enter from one of the sidewalls, Mary creating a breach that I will enter through. Bob will take out any combatants he can from stealth, then join in with James and Jasmine at the roof. Mary will take care of the human combatants as I go for the owl. Jasmine, James, and Bob will then provide covering fire, in this case, literal fire. We are going to need to restock on Molotovs after this. Any questions?”

Now that we were actually planning, I was all business The spirit side was mostly still here, but still, I could see a few drifting things, soaking in our conversation. They knew the price of leaking such secrets, and the rewards of keeping them,so they wouldn’t repeat it elsewhere. James spoke next.

“I assume I will be in my.. other form for this?”  
I nodded, quickly. His other form was build to protect, to do battle, it would be too useful to not use. I knew he was somewhat anxious from the last time he assumed it, but his..mask was stronger now, we couldn’t afford to not utilize every advantage. He nodded back, and then we were silent. No questions, so now it was just time to gear up..and wait. Jasmine and Bob took up the Molotovs, and spare lighters. There were bags here, empty, they stuffed their tools in them. Mary took one of the metal baseball bats. It wouldn’t last long, not with her strength, but it would last long enough. James and I took nothing, all of our tools locked under our skin. Then came the waiting game, a long one. Still, with friends, it passed easily in mostly mindless chatter. I smothered the voice that said such leisure so close to a hunt was blasphemy and enjoyed the company of my friends.  
~~~~~~~~~  
The Nightmare.  
I was heading out with the others now, and it was so..so..boring! The walks always were, Jasmine’s little spell tricks keeping eyes off us. It already wanted to smash stuff, break things, I was hungry. Still, I would be feeding and fighting soon. Very soon, actually, the building in sight. Waiting, more waiting as Bob did his sneaky thing, as Jasmine and James split off. It always so cool to see him like that, gleaming metal, wings, a freaking gun arm! He took Jasmine to the roof as the last guard fell by Bob’s hand. Showtime, soon. Milo followed behind me, one of his few savage grins showing. A step, a step. It was always funny, people thought walls made them safe. Always so secure, so content behind that glimmer of invincibility. I pulled back my bat, slammed it into the wall, and showed them that walls could be torn down at my leisure. Milo rushed in, his form huge, savage, that big wolf. I was starved, and it was time to feast. I stepped inside, bullets greeting me. Small, pathetic bullets. I was so much..bigger than that. They sparked against my skin as I slammed my bat against my first victim., He whimpered as he went down, rips shattering against the force that was me. Still, had to be quick, the bullets starting to bruise, even if said bruises fade quickly. Slam into another shooting at me, as Milo drove another to the ground, a torn throat the only reward for his efforts. Up above, James and Jasmine went to work, space bending. A few bullets began to miss their mark, impacting at random places. James took shots of his own, much more powerful than what they were sligning around. Then I saw it. An owl, smoke, yellow. Milo saw it too, and he charged.

The Wolf-  
It was absolute carnage, chaos in here. The smell of blood, of piss, fear assaulting my nose. The gunshots rang in my eyes, but I was focused. I saw the prey, that owl. It saw me, a screech, and it almost fled. Almost. As it was moving, fire erupted around it, and it was forced back to the ground by Jasmine’s work. I changed, and then there was only rage, and meat. Pack Meat was beside me, so..small, then it was gone, my vision tinged with red as charged into the fire. My flesh singed, burned, and regrow, a cycle of agony. My eye jelly popped, and regrow in an instant. My whole being burned with pain, but I ignored it all. The owl screeched, and I clamped my jaws down, chewing it up, my teeth almost passing right through it. Almost. It struggled, clawing my mouth, knocking teeth lose, but I did not care. I chewed, and chewed, until it’s weak struggled ceased, and it was just a broken pile of shadow, just spat out meat. I moved only then, escaping the inferno searing my flesh, and changing back to my previous form. The fight was over, nobody remained beside us, the hunters. The prey had fallen, we were the predators, triumphant.

We picked up our shit and made our escape, clearly not eager to talk to the police officers.


	7. Chapter 7

The Creation

 

I was happy. I was happy. I..wasn't happy. My-My had left me! Jaz, Mary, even James, they all left me. Still, they had jobs, and I had a job. I needed to do my job. I'm sure my other friends will support me just fine. I'm sure! The hollow feeling faded, and I was walking with a pep in my step. It was time set up fliers! They didn't fly, though, it was all so misleading. Still, it was something I did with friends, and it made My-My do that wide smile, so it was worth a little deception. It was bright out, so sunny, yet it was chilly. I didn't mind the chill, but jackets were bright, pretty, so I swaddled myself up tight.

 

It was a short walk, really. Still, I didn't like walking like this, all alone. Nobody talked to me, nobody to see smile, to make laugh. I waved at the passerby, of course, hellos, but they always seemed a little too short with me, not enough talk to fill the void. It was so very lonely, and I hated lonely. Still, it wasn't long till I was at the meeting place.

 

I whistled, waiting in the street confer. Soon enough the first people began to fill in. Jess, her head smiling oh so slightly, head not ducked. She had a pretty face, it was so good to see it. Leo strode froth, next, head held high. He was laughing, patting Jess on the back with one of his massive hands. Ollie was scowling, but his eyes shine brightly. He scowled about jokes but was happy about them. He was so confusing! Lastly, Alice, so bright. She was already talking, words hitting my ears at a mile per minute.

 

“And that's when finger print evidence linked her to the scene, ending her murder spree!”

We all shook our heads as Alice finished, it was what you had to do when Alice finished a speech. Then the rituals began. Fist bumps, smiles. Then, the handshake. Firm, trail off, high five. It was silly, but it made everyone closer. Then it was time to get to business. Leo held the stacks of papers, passing them out among us. It was normal stuff, notices, a missing child, poor thing. Then there was the notice for the award ceremony, our award ceremony! It made my heart lift to see everyone so happy about what we do. Then the old notices, call 911 if you see anything out of the normal, boring. That was it, but still, quite a few papers.

 

We began to walk, waiting as, always. We had our little customs, and we shouldn't talk before we hang up our first poster. It was bad luck, the last time we didn't wait, Jess skinned her knee falling. Silly, but..it bound us, these little things. There, a telephone pole, it was perfect. I placed the paper, grinning as Leo brought out his hammer, and Ollie passed a nail. Bang! Bang! Then the fun started, Jess starting us out.

 

“Miss Brown is such..a..bitch, assigning homework for a day off? That's bullshit and she knows it. It just..arugh. It was easy work, but still...”

Jess almost ducked her head, blushing when she realized how angry she sounded. Oliie grabbed her hand, squeezing it, and smiling. My heart got all warm and fuzzy watching him support her like this, even more, warmth spreading when he spoke.

 

“Quite, she had no reason to assign such work like that. I was going to practice more take downs with my mom! She has the day off from the force, but nooo, Brown has to cut down on our time off.”

Sighs all around, support, empathy. Leo was then next to share news, but his beaming smile promised news of a different kind, he was going to bring good news, something happy.

 

“Yeah, that really sucks guys. In better news though, I broke my benching record! 275, right here, this guy!”

He flexed with the arm holding his hammer, the rest of us smiling as we shared in his joy. He was always pushing himself in the gym, and it showed. It really..showed. I should probably stop staring now, people didn't like too long stares, even if they were pretty. Alice was next to share in the good news, her high pitch voiced ringing out as we worked.

 

“I aced my crime studies quiz! It was so eassssy though, like, who wrote that garbage? Everyone knows the legal definition of a serial killing, duh! Bring me something hard, something really twists my brain! But still, fun class, very fun class! Even if it is too easy, which it totally is, guys. Like, really.”

Now it was my turn to share something! What to pick, what to pick, something that was fun, and bright! Ohhh, my new dress James got me maybe? Yes, that worked!

 

“I am so glad you did well, Alice! Nice going, Leo, I knew you could do it! Sorry guys, that was a..mean, a dick move from Miss Brown! Well, in my case, I have good news! James bought me the prettiest dress! It's this lovely shade of blue, so bright! I hope I get to wear it soon!”

 

The others smiled and then chattered turned to other things. Mindless, really, but it was soothing for me, and the others. We had each other, so even the others hardly notice the chill, the work. We worked, talked, worked, talked, till the sun started to set. Then we had to go back to the waiting place, that same ole plain street corner. Ollie's mom pulled in, her big car very noticeable. Ollie's voice rang out.

 

“Thanks for picking up my friends and me, mom! Sure you don't want a ride, Melisa?”

I nodded, waving them off. I had to see the others first, make sure they did okay! The rest of my group pulled away, and I was alone. It wasn't pleasant, but I started walking. It grew darker, the light pouring from the lamps and buildings not like the sun at all. Duck between the alleyways and..an empty building. My-My called it a safe house, but it never felt very safe. I hated this! I almost wanted to cry, stomp my feet, but I was better then that. I took deep breaths, and smiled. It would be nice to see him soon. I pulled out my phone, sighing a bit. Still, tossing pretty birds at little piggies did make the time pass by a little faster, and I was grateful for that. I settled down now, calm. Still, I hope the others wouldn't take too long.


End file.
